Many software applications use geospatial data to enhance the user experience. Geospatial data is information that is both geographic and spatial pertaining to a location of natural or constructed features, objects, and/or structures. For example, latitude and longitude coordinates are a type of geospatial data. Geospatial data can be used to enhance application functions.
When geospatial data is integrated into a map display, each location point associated with geospatial data is typically represented as a graphical marker, icon, or indicator on a map display, collectively referred to as a “map marker.” The typical map marker may convey some value or attribute, through the use of characteristics in addition to the display of a number. For example, a map may include map markers representing 30 homes for sale, and each map marker may have a characteristic of one of three different colors depending on where it falls in three home price ranges. Other characteristics known to convey values or attributes for map markers include shape, size, design, etc.